Caduceus
by Legacy Now
Summary: Raf's cousin, Diana, comes to visit him, and during her trip makes a rather different set of friends… Transformers: Prime
1. Humans Multiply

**Note*~**

Hello, this is Legacy Now, how is you? XOXO Is u okay? Good, 'cus I wanted to know! muwah!

I had this plot bunny stuck in my head for a while, so if I don't get it out and see what others thought, I would just get frustrated and etc.

Hope u likes! *heart*

XOXO

* * *

**Caduceus**

Chapter One

Humans Multiply

* * *

"There she is...!"

A distant figure turned from the thick crowd of the airport and noticed Rafael and his mother. A girl with brown locks and glasses smiled and walked over to the two of them, baggage in hand.

"Diana!"

"Aunt Sharon, Raf, hey...!"

In place of the small preteen girl Raf knew was a grown woman who towered over him. His cousin's new height reminded him of how much time had passed while she was gone from Nevada. Regardless, he was excited for his cousin's visit. Before she and her older brother, Carter, moved to Portland, they have so much fun together when they were children. They played in the wild fields, read books, swam in the lake... When their family left, the days without her dragged on in boredom.

His mother embraced his cousin.

"Ooh, how much you grew...!" After the long hug, Sharon helped Diana with her luggage. "I'm so glad that you decided to visit us, Di, It's been so long! How was the flight? You must be exhausted!"

"I'm alright, it's okay...!" chuckled Diana. "Nevada will always be my home, I'm so glad I had the chance to come here. Rafael, is that you? My goodness you've grown...!"

Raf soon felt their figures coming in for a hug.

"Hey...! You've changed, too. I'm glad you're here. How's life in Portland?"

"It's been hectic, but there was fun here and there..." the woman nodded. "I finally graduated from high school last school year, and I'm getting into med school to be come a doctor at the University of Oregon."

"Awesome!" smiled Raf.

"I'm so happy for you," said Sharon. "Good luck."

"Thanks so much," smiled Diana. "How's grandma? Does she have long to live?"

"She's holding up..." the smile disappeared from Raf's face.

Diana's warm expression suddenly turned somber. "Oh... It's happening, right?"

"Her heart rate was going down the past few weeks, but the doctors say she has about a month or to live before it's her time," explained Sharon under a heavy sigh.

"Oh... I'm glad I came, then," breathed Diana.

"How's Carter?" asked Raf, changing the subject. "I heard he's doing really well with soccer and being a paramedic."

"Oh, yeah, he is," Diana's face lightening up a bit. "He's really into soccer, and seems to be enjoying himself. Gets on my nerves as always, but I was so glad I was away from him when I went on campus in university. Be glad that you're an only child, Raf."

The young boy chuckled. "Yeah..."

"Remember, Rafael, your cousin is visiting us," said Sharon. "I know that you hang out with your friends on the weekends, but you're going to have to tell them Diana is here and you can't see them around this time."

"Alright, I'll... try," Raf hesitated.

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots would probably understand, but Bumblebee sometimes made careful visits to his house. Now that Diana was around and if Bumblebee blew his cover... Oh, the result was catastrophic!

"Aunt Sharon, don't worry about it...!" chuckled Diana. "I'd love to meet Rafael and his friends. I wouldn't mind! They're probably an interesting bunch."

"Yeah..." an unsettling smile was on the boy's face. "Interesting."

Diana placed an arm around him, and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I'd love to meet them."

* * *

"Hey, guys..." began Raf, closing his laptop and looking around the base. "I probably won't be around as often this week. My cousin's visiting me and my family, so I can't be around here as often."

"Cool," nodded Jack. "If we need you, Ratchet can bridge you over."

"Ugh, cousins..." sighed Miko. "I have about twelve of them in Japan, and they just hound at me...! I'm so glad I came to the States..."

Bumblebee looked at Raf curiously and soon made a few whistles and clicks.

_"What is a cousin?" _

"You see Bumblebee... a cousin is a member of your extended family," explained Raf. "If your mother or father has a brother or sister, and if they have children, you call them your cousins."

Bumblebee still looked perplexed.

"That's how humans are biologically related to each other," Arcee added, walking up to the group. "They share the same DNA pedigree, and that's how they're related."

Bumblebee gave out a triumphant buzz. He finally got two and two together.

Raf gave off a sad look towards Bumblebee.

"I'm so sorry that I won't be around here as much this week..." said Raf. "I would if I could, but my cousin, Diana's visiting, and she would be suspicious if I was gone for a long time. If she found out where I was, she would know about you guys."

A low, depressing tone came from the yellow Autobot, eyes looking towards the ground. Deep down, Raf knew Bumblebee understood.

"There hasn't been any Decepticon activity recently, so it's alright if you're not here," began Optimus. "We respect that, Rafael. It's human protocol. Something the humans call 'family comes first'. Something we Autobots understand."

"As long as you don't bring it here, it's alright with me," grumbled Ratchet, typing in something on the computer.

Later, he sighed, "humans multiply..."


	2. The Machina Code

**Note*~**

Wow, I got a ton of good feedback on the first chapter, thanks so much everyone! ^.^ I'm so grateful. c': You really know how to move a girl to tears. :'D

Here's chapter twoooo 8)

RAMBLEEEEE: So there was some technical difficulty, and I couldn't upload this chapter earlier, but I'm so glad that this chapter's up and running now. ^^ Glad that's over and done with. :D

* * *

**Caduceus**

Chapter Two

The Machina Code

* * *

The Esquivel sat around the table and ate dinner, conversation buzzing in the air as the sound of cutlery chimed against plates.

It was a hectic day. So much has changed during the years Diana wasn't in Jasper. Seeing old sites, her old middle school, childhood friends, Grandpa Paul... And tomorrow she was going to see Grandma Martha at the hospital tomorrow. It was almost six years since she saw her grandmother. They went on picnics with little Raf and Carter, spend time in the farmers market when it was summer, drove around the desert plains and saw wild horses... Her grandmother used to live on a farm before she married grandfather, so she knew lots about farm animals. Martha told all she knew about animals to Diana.

For a moment, she regret moving to Portland, away from the people she knew, but she had to move with her family. For her mother's work. She knew her work was important to her, and couldn't bring the words to tell her. Yet, she wished there was a way she could stay in Jasper...

"How frail is grandmother?" asked Diana, placing her water glass back on the table. "Will she be able to recognize me?"

"Well, she has been weak, but she can remember basic stuff, not details... She lost speech a few months ago," said Larry, Raf's father. "I think once she sees you, it will all come back to her, and she'll know."

Diana breathed and smiled. "I hope so. It's sad that she can't talk."

"So how's your family? Your father's alright?" asked Larry.

"Oh, yes, they're fine," the smile grew brighter on Diana. "Dad managed to settle, and fit right in with his teaching. The move got mom a higher position in the building firm, and she owned her own firm a few years back."

"Good to hear," smiled Larry. "Glad they're both doing alright for themselves."

"So, Raf, what are you thinking of studying in post secondary?" began Diana, turning her attention to her cousin.

"Well, I've got some ideas, but it's not exactly set in stone," said Raf. "I was thinking maybe working with computers, or engineering..."

"Excellent choices," nodded Diana. "Good to have an idea of what you like to do beforehand."

"You always wanted to be a doctor?" asked Raf.

"Well, cous, you know me," chuckled Diana. "Nose is always in a book...! I had no social life in high school, but I was fine with that. I had close friends anyways. I always wanted to help people from a distance, to save lives, find situations for diseases... I'm glad that I made it this far and the university accepted me."

"Congratulations and good luck," smiled Raf. "I know you can do it."

Smiling in thanks, Diana learned Sharon was standing near her and the aunt presented her with a box.

"Your grandmother wanted you to have this, so when she learned that you were coming, she thought now was a good time to give it to you..."

Opening the box, Diana saw an azure glowing stone, gold plated markings across the pendent that was fashioned into a necklace. It's beauty was unique, yet so... mesmerizing.

"Oh, Aunt Sharon, thank you...!" gasped Diana. "It's beautiful! I'm going to have to thank grandma when I see her tomorrow."

"Your welcome," smiled Sharon. "It suits your eyes, this necklace was totally made for you, darling."

With Sharon helping Diana clasp the necklace on, Raf examined the pendant with careful eyes.

"What kind of stone is that made out of?" asked Raf with much interest.

"I think it's made out of the meteor that landed out in the desert in... 1954?" mused Sharon. "The meteor was really something to see. Any extra parts lying around, they probably used it for jewelery. This is one of the shards."

Raf had his hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Interesting..."

* * *

Starscream paced the deck floor with much stress, wondering how to carry on with the Decepticons.

He was so close. So close into achieving the goal he planned for so long. Megatron shouldn't have survive the blast, yet he had a shard of Unicron wedged in his spark.

Oh, curse Unicron...!

If Megatron wasn't mad enough to bathe in all of the dark energy, Starscream would still be the head of Decepticons and go from mere Lieutenant, to Lord Starscream. Everyone on the ship trying to revive Megatron and their wails for his recovery annoyed Starscream to the point of taking his anger out on the nearest guard beside him. How long was he going to keep up the facade of caring to bring Megatron back to life?

Oh, the wait... More time that he'll have to stand by to achieve his plan again!

Soon, he realized Soundwave was standing beside him.

"What is it, Soundwave? Did something happen?" asked the Decepticon.

An old fashion clip of a meteor striking Earth played, and from Starscream's face, the meteor was no ordinary space rock. Soon, energon readings on the ship's dashboard began to portray statistics, which confirmed Starscream's hopes. On a tray, a shard of a glowing blue crystal was presented to Starscream.

"It can't be... Oh, it can't be!" Starscream's eyes widen in ecstasy. "Yes...! The Machina Code! And we're fortunate enough to have a small sample... Soundwave, where did it land? We could find more to supply the troops!"

Searching through voice clips, the Decepticon played, "_... this is 1954, folks, I'm telling ya, this is the dawn of a new age!_"

"1954? Ugh, that was years ago, it's too late!" cried Starscream, fist in the air. "The humans probably helped themselves! ... Unless, some of the shards are still lying around, and they still have a fraction of their power... Oh, this is good! We're just going to have to find it."


	3. Reunion

**Caduceus**

_Chapter Three_

_Reunion_

* * *

"She's ready to see you..."

Walking through the hospital curtains, Diana saw in the bed a frailer version of a familiar face, and felt her chest lightly pivot. Her grandmother's head had more white hairs than before, and grew a little bit thinner the last time she saw her.

Oh, how the years passed…

She seemed so delicate, lying on the bed with the sheets wrapping her.

Would the grandmother recognize Diana? She had grew and changed a bit, but if the elder's memory failed to know who she was… Then she had to acknowledge that her grandmother couldn't recognize her. Deep inside, Diana wanted grandmother to recognize her, to have the memories of her old life in Jasper come alive and relive them… In the end, she had to take things in and realize things change in time, with or without her. It was sad, but she had to move on. There was no choice.

Diana walked closer to the bedside, a smile grew on her face as she looked into her grandmother's eyes.

"Grandma…?" Diana breathed, feeling her eyes get heavy.

The old woman's eyes were fixed on her the moment she stepped into the room. A frail hand moved within the wrinkles of the bed, and soon grandmother and granddaughter were holding hands. The same hands that Diana knew so well… yet felt so new to her.

"Hi…" sniffled Diana, trying to hold back tears.

Looking into the senior's eyes, Diana learned they were getting glossier, as if tears were going to pour out. She then realized that grandmother knew who she was.

"Hi, grandma, it's… it's been a while," began Diana. "I'm back…!"

Chuckling, a deep inhale came as a follow of childhood memories came flashing into her mind.

"So, life's been good…" smiled Diana, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mom and dad are doing great. It seems mom loves her new work area in Portland ever since we moved, so I'm happy for her. Carter's doing great. He's becoming a paramedic, but he's still a sports nut and can't escape the geekiness of our family…! I can't believe Raf has grown so much! It seems just like yesterday when he was six and playing with his trucks…!"

After the long silence, she breathed and tried to keep talking.

"I'm studying medicine in university to become a doctor. Well, I haven't told anyone, but… Lily's someone who you're so glad to be friends with. I met her when I was in the third grade. We laughed, spend so much time at the ranch, went to the beach… but I never knew she had cancer. When she told me, that made our- her last days so much better, and I was so fortunate to be a part of that. Then when she died, I… I never thought I see a happy day. Then grandpa had his stroke, and when he was in the hospital, I knew most of the doctors from when I visited Lily, and… when I saw how calm and controlled the doctors were… I wanted to be like them. I help people and save lives, and… even help see the people they love for a few more days. And now you're here in the hospital… I'm just so happy to see you!"

The grandmother moved Diana's hand to where her lips were, but she didn't kiss them. In her eyes flowed a million things to say to her granddaughter who was here to visit her after being gone for so long, yet she couldn't say a word back to her.

A tear escaped out of Diana's eyes.

"Thank you… thank you…!"

* * *

"Hey, um… is it alright if I went around town center for an hour or so?" asked Diana looking at her uncle in the rear view mirror. "Just to see what's changed and to reconnect with the town for old times sake?"

"Sure, that sounds awesome," smiled Larry, driving up to the side lane. "It could give you time for some air and help you see any familiar sights."

"Do you want to take Rafael with you?" asked Sharon. "Things have changed quite a bit since you left, so in case if you get lost he can help you."

Raf looked at his cousin and saw that she was still emotionally rocked from grandma's visit. A sympathetic look was on his face. Diana was gone for almost six years… If memory recalls, she was close with grandma. With her health, it seemed that she doesn't have long to live. That made Diana's visit all the more grateful.

"Sure, if he wants to," smiled Diana, glancing at him.

"Of course," chuckled Raf. "In case if you get lost…"

A giggle sounded out of Diana. At least they were getting somewhere with cheering her up…

They were soon walking around on the sidewalk, glancing into the windows of interesting shops and debating if they wanted to go into a small cafe or not. It was a wonderful time, moving around nostalgically with no intent. With Jasper's mundane air, looking at the town from a tourist perspective made it seem so much more exciting for Raf.

The boy finally noticed Diana's sad look.

"Are you alright?" asked Raf.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." sighed Diana. "I'm really glad that I saw grandma. It's been way to long since the last time I saw her."

"At least that's a good thing," smiled Raf, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Don't... be so sad about moving out of Jasper. Nothing happens here, and it gets boring from time to time...!"

"It may be the dullest place in all of the United States, but..." began Diana. "It's still my hometown. Where I grew up, where I have friends... family. If I hadn't moved... I'd still be with grandma."

Ever since grandmother lost her voice, it was sad that she couldn't express herself. If Diana stayed in Jasper... she would have gotten to talk to her before she lost her voice.

All of a sudden, Raf felt as if the two of them were being followed. He couldn't shake the weird feeling off. He turned around to gaze behind himself and saw two unusual cars that were following them.

When did he see them?

Ever since they were in the Egyptian figurines and model shop, that's when he noticed that they were around at that time, until now.

What if they were...

_Oh, no. _

They were both in danger.

He took Diana's hand.

"Run!"

He could feel the hand jerk in his grasp but Diana was still behind him despite the change of pace.

"Hey, wait, what's going on? A joke I don't know about?"

Once they were behind an alley, and Raf caught his breath, he turned to look at Diana.

If he told the truth, it would be too risky. The secret would be out. There was no choice but to lie.

"There's these guys at school... they keep bothering me. I thought I saw them," breathed Raf, hoping that she would believe his story.

"Bullies?" Diana's eyes widen in concern. "Oh, Raf..."

She embraced his tiny figure.

"I won't let them hurt you," said Diana reassuringly. They were then walking out of the alley. "I'm sure if you faced them and act like they're not there, you'll-"

A sudden shot was fired near them, and the two of them looked up to see two cars with guns at their side.

"Run!"

Never before had Diana looked so terrified in her life. Raf was used to it, but Diana was never exposed to this level of danger. Will the secret come out? Most importantly, would they out run the Decepticons and live?

"So, do you have enemies in the mafia?" shouted Diana. "What did you do that made them so mad?"

Oh, boy...

He would have to come around these answers at some point in time to explain himself, but at that moment, he had to focus if he would make it out alive or not.

It would be a relief if Bumblebee would come and save them, but then he would have to explain to Diana about no driver in the drivers seat, and how he could own a sports car at twelve.

So many dilemmas... Was there an option that could save their lives?

A fire shot blasted the ground near Diana, which sent her figure flying in midair. Once she landed, she squealed mildly in pain. They were in big trouble!

"Diana!"

* * *

_**Note*~**_

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN _

_I'LL KEEP YOU MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRETTTT DON'T TELL ANYONE OR YOU'LL JUST BE ANOTHER REGRETTTTT _

_Hm, "secrets"... Smallville fans, anyone? XD _

_So who will save our damsel and damson in DISTRESSSSS _

_Find out in CHAPTER FOURRRRRR_


	4. Strangers and Strange Cars

**Caduceus**

_Chapter Four_

_Strange Cars and Strangers_

* * *

"Diana!"

She would become street pizza in two seconds flat if someone didn't help her! She could see her life flashing before her every eyes…!

Turning her head to brace herself, she hoped that the force wouldn't be too painful for her to die.

A yellow sports car suddenly rammed into one of the sniper vehicles, the force spinning the death car in circles.

Diana breathed, so grateful she was alive. Her life was saved, but who was the driver who saved her life?

The sudden twist in her ankle joint made her realize she sprained her ankle in the getaway. Was she lucky that she was studying to become a doctor…

"Bumblebee!"

Turning her head to glance at a beaming Raf, Diana learned that her cousin already knew her saviour, but what kind of a name was Bumblebee? At least he had a car.

"Raf, Raf…!" panted Diana, clutching at her foot. "My ankle, I think I sprained it."

A worried look came across her cousin's face, then at a roar of an engine, they both knew the sniper cars were getting ready to fight again.

Raf looked uneasy for a moment, then frowned and looked at the car.

"I know we're risking a lot, but she's my cousin," began Raf. "We have to help her, Bumblebee, please!"

The car didn't move at first, then it speed up to where the two of them were. Once the car door opened, Diana learned that there was no one in the driver's seat.

How was this possible?

"There's-there's no one driving this thing!" exclaimed Diana in horror.

"We have to get out of here…!" cried Raf. "Come on!"

Raf helped Diana on her feet and quickly got into the sports car. They were soon speeding on the highway, the two mysterious cars still on their tail.

"You…" began Diana, trying to take in the fast speed of the vehicle. "Have a lot of explaining to do. Cars with guns chasing us, this car doesn't have a driver… Do your parents know about this?"

Raf had a guilty look on his face.

"No they don't…" began Raf. "But, Diana, please…! Don't tell anyone about this-"

They were suddenly placed on a curb under a highway bridge, and in front of her eyes, Diana saw a giant yellow robot take place in front of her. She realized that the car was nowhere around, and placed two and two together that the robot and the sports car were the same objects. Then the gun cars who chased them earlier transformed into robots as well, but had darker armour on them.

Cars who could transform into robots?

This day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

The odds of the fight didn't look good. The yellow robot seemed to be a good fighter, but the other two robots seemed to be ganging up on the robot that was protecting Diana and Raf.

If she could, she would've taken Raf and runaway from the fight scene, but with the immobility of her ankle, she doubt she would make it far.

She hoped that they would make it out alive…!

The yellow robot seemed to be pinned down by the shots of the opposing robots, Raf's face looking extremely grim and sad. Diana could feel her mouth dropping in fear. If the robot failed to protect them, would she and Raf be next on the list?

Suddenly, a blue motorcycle and a green pickup sped along and transformed into two more robots, the blue one being more smaller, and the green one way bigger. They started to fight along side the yellow robot, and soon the two darker robots transformed into cars and fled.

The blue robot turned and saw Raf and Diana.

"Raf!" a female voice sounded from the blue robot.

These robots could talk?

"Arcee, Bulkhead!" smiled Raf. "So glad you helped, thank you."

It seemed that Raf knew who these strange robots were. How long had he known them?

"Who is this?" a deep male voice came out of the green robot. "Is this... your cousin?"

"Everyone..." Raf turned to look at Diana. "Meet Diana, my cousin. Diana, these are the Autobots."

Diana meekly looked up at the robots and raised a limp hand to wave.

"Hi...?"

Diana glanced at Raf, firm eyes against his.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do."


	5. Different Dimension

**Caduceus**

_Chapter Five_

_Different Dimension_

* * *

There was silence for the entire ride out of Jasper.

It seems that they were driving to the robot's base, which was out of town. Since Diana knew the existence of the strange robots, she had to see their leader named Optimus Prime.

And Raf had been to the base before.

So many questions, so many emotions… Which ones were the right things to feel? Cars who could turn into gigantic robots, robots who could turn back into cars… Or was it the other way around? Regardless, one thing was certain. Raf knew about these robots for a long time, and it seems that he didn't tell his parents their existence.

Why didn't he say a thing to anyone, especially family? Diana felt hurt and betrayed. A secret this big that wasn't shared or known to her was as hurtful as a lie. If someone in the family did such a thing, it would feel ten times worse.

But car shifting robots? She didn't know how to react.

The robot named Bumblebee did save their lives, and the pain in her ankle pulsed everywhere through her to focus much during the fight with the opposing vehicles. Could these robots be trustworthy? Maybe… there intentions were good, but that didn't resolve the numerous questions that knotted her mind.

The vehicles were driving straight into a plateau, and Diana gripped tightly on her seat. They were going to crash? Neither of the robots she encountered today weren't fans of playing it safe!

Raf placed a hand over her white knuckled grip.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry…!" he whispered reassuringly.

A door opened through the plateau, revealing a hidden driveway that lead to somewhere else…

This day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Once they made it through the other end of the driveway, the other side revealed a high dome ceiling base. A big screen monitor hung on the wall and she noticed a platform that held a boy who looked to be about sixteen, and a young Asian girl who looked to be about his age. A robot much like the ones she saw earlier was near the monitor set, glancing hard at the car. Was that… Optimus?

"Bulkhead, your back!" smiled the Asian girl, pacing down the stairwell.

"Did you cause any trouble?" the green robot chuckled as he changed from a vehicle to his robot form.

The blue robot, Arcee changed to her robot form and walked up to the robot near the screen.

"You're going to have to see this…" Arcee breathed, soon glancing at Bumblebee.

"What is it?" a male voice left the robot. "What happened?"

Bumblebee changed from a car into his robot self, revealing Raf and Diana. She sat on the floor, holding her damaged ankle. She suddenly felt all eyes were on her.

"Oh, no… Oh, no!" exclaimed the robot as if he saw something deadly in front of him. "We can't have this. This is unacceptable! _Another_ human knows about us! How could this happen? I knew we should have left the humans where they were and tell Optimus to reconsider reaching out to such… mingling!"

So he wasn't this 'Optimus Prime'.

"Ratchet, calm down…!" Arcee said, trying to reassure him.

"Wow, cool…!" smiled the Asian girl as she walked up to Diana. "I'm Miko, what's your name? You're Raf's cousin, right?"

"Diana… Yeah, I am."

"Cool, 'cause I could tell because of the glasses."

"Ratchet, it wasn't her fault…!" stumbled Raf. "We were chased by Decepticons, and she got hurt during the process. We were lucky that Bumblebee was around to save us."

Bumblebee added on with a few clicks and whistles. _"They're family, I couldn't leave her before anything else happened…!"_

"I knew emotional ties would let you bring her here…!" retorted the robot named Ratchet.

"Everyone, shut up!" shouted Arcee.

Diana suddenly felt hollow from the femme robot's voice.

"Optimus has the final word, not you Ratchet," she continued. "The best thing we can do is take it easy, and wait for Optimus to see where we'll go from here."

She then looked at Diana and smiled.

"Optimus is just out on patrol duty, but I told him what happened, so he'll be here shortly. Are you hurt? When we first brought in humans, they brought a first aid kit, just in case if anyone needed it. Do you want to use it?"

Diana smiled back. "Yes, please. Don't worry, I know how to use it, I'm studying to become a doctor."

The boy from the platform ran to get the first aid kit.

Turning he said, "by the way, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, Diana."

Diana waved, "nice to meet you, too."

"A medic!" smiled Arcee. "Ratchet's a medic as well, so perhaps you two might spark a conversation with each other..."

A paused breath went through Diana. Through Ratchet's view on humans, it seemed that was very unlikely, but she knew Arcee said that to lighten the mood. She didn't even know how to handle the reality that these robots existed, so she didn't know how to feel about the events that played out today.

Once Jack brought the first aid kit, she began to sort through the bandages, wrapping it around her ankle. It seemed that the sprain was a mild one, so with proper care and not doing anything strenuous for a day or two, she'll be back to normal. She couldn't walk for a bit, but with help, she'll make it. She placed the ice on the sprain, inhaling a relaxing breath and closing her eyes.

"I see you've met my friends from school, Miko and Jack…" chuckled Raf. "You've met my pal, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead, but you haven't met Ratchet. Don't take it personally, he doesn't like humans that much. It's not you."

She began to repack the first aid kit in an orderly fashion, a stern appearance against her face. Exhaling, she turned to glance at Raf.

"Can't I talk to you in private, Raf?"

A small gulp smoothed out in his throat.

"Sure."

He helped her up to her feet, and with the support of Raf she was able to walk. Once they were in the privacy of the corridors, Diana deeply sighed and closed her eyes.

This has been a long, _long_ day. Was this all even real? Will she find herself in bed a few seconds later and realize this all was a dream? But if it wasn't...

"H-hey, Diana, are... are you mad at me? If you are, I'm-"

"Why didn't you tell anybody about _them_?" she breathed.

There was a moment of silence, but Diana knew he was thinking up a reply.

"It... it wasn't possible," stammered Raf. "If I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me, or if they were found out, the Autobots would be under a lot of unwanted attention."

"Autobots? That's what they're called?"

The term sounded unusual to her, but it seemed fitting for the robots.

"Short form of it, but that's a whole lot of other explanations to go through," he cleared up."But, please... please, Diana! Don't tell my parents, or _anyone_. No one at all, their lives depends on it!"

Desperation sounded out of Raf's voice, and his eyes began to form tears in his eyes. Diana suddenly felt guilty for being angry at Raf for keeping such a big secret away from her. The Autobots must be good friends if he was defending them this strongly.

"Fine, I respect that," she finally said. "Then focus on what I'm going to say to you now: can you trust them?"

"... I trust Bumblebee and the Autobots with everything I have."

The smile on his face seemed so genuine. She felt so horrible for blaming Raf for all the weirdness of today. They were soon in an embrace, and sniffles sounded from the both of them.

"I'm sorry..." breathed Diana. "I'm so scared... I just don't know what's going to happen."

"I was at first, but... it can get pretty fun here," said Raf. "Thanks... for not telling anyone about them."

"As long as your safe, as long as you don't get hurt... it's fine with me."

Turning, they both realized Bumblebee was walking towards them and made a few whistles and blares.

"What did he say?" asked Diana, puzzled.

It seemed that Raf understood what Bumblebee was saying.

"He said… Optimus is back."


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

**Caduceus**

Chapter Six

More Than Meets The Eye

* * *

Walking out of the dark corridors, Diana saw a towering new robot with red and blue designs that made it look like he was the head of the legion of robot cars, or whatever they called themselves. As the light from the fluorescent lamps illuminated around the room, the brightness of the room made his figure appear more heroic with a sense of pride. He seemed welcoming, yet very ready for action, which made Diana feel as if he was going to shoot her any second...

_So this must be Optimus Prime..._

The unbreakable, but nonthreatening stare from the robot made Diana uneasy. Her cousin knew this Optimus Prime, so perhaps she could trust him. It wasn't as if he, or the other robots that helped her, were on the side of those gun cars that chased them.

"You must be Diana, Rafael's cousin," a deep, polite voice sounded out of the auto like machine, extending it's hand gently as if it were a butler. "I am Optimus Prime."

"H-hello," the woman nervously waved. "Pleasure to meet you..."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'd like to speak to Diana in private," said the Prime.

The robots and humans left where they were standing, and Optimus helped Diana up to the platform so she didn't had to walk on her injured ankle. So far, Optimus seemed... sweet. What was more curious was what he was going to say to her.

"Thanks..." she shifted around to make herself more comfortable.

"Arcee told me you were injured," said Optimus. "You must have had quite a day."

"Yeah..." she exhaled. "I kind of gave Raf a hard time about not knowing about robots... and I said I was sorry."

A thousand pins pricked at her innards, realizing what she just said. She hoped she didn't offend his feelings...

"I'm so sorry...!"

"It's alright," a small smile was on the metal face. "That's why I might have guessed your day was difficult."

Thank goodness he was forgiving and patient. She began to respect him more and more.

"What... what are you? Raf called you... 'Autobots', but I feel there's more that I need to know."

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," replied the Prime.

_Planet Cybertron..._

**_Planet?_**

They were **_aliens_**?

There were new weirder things about these... Autobots that she was beginning to learn every ticking minute she was with them.

"Wait, wait a minute... you're not from Earth?" astonished, Diana began to think all the science fiction she heard from her father's sci-fi collection may have a light of truth within them.

This was too much!

"That would be correct. It's alright, take it in... it's only natural for human reaction to not understand what they don't know."

In front of her was an alien. Who was a robot. Who could transform into a car, or any vehicle and just roam around on the roads... unnoticed. She wondered who else would have known of the Autobots' existence. If the government had them in custody... who knows what they might do to them. Bumblebee did save her life, so she did owe a sort of debt to him.

Once the day was done, she was never going to look at cars the same way.

"It's just..." deeply inhaled Diana. "Why did you come to Earth? Why did you leave... your home planet?"

"There was a war that lasted millenia on my home," began Optimus. "Cybertron's energon supply, the fuel that keeps us alive, was getting low. That's what caused the war against us Autobots... and the Decepticons, the ones who pursed you, Raf and Bumblebee. Cybertron's now in ruin, it was impossible to live on our home anymore. We had no choice but to leave."

_Had no choice..._

The Autobots were hunted refugees... Even on Earth; a mundane, yet peaceful planet compared to what Optimus explained about Cybertron; they couldn't lay back and rest from a long, agonizing war. From what happened earlier on today, the Decepticons still survived and were chasing down the Autobots. The blame she placed on Raf for the out of whack day seemed small compared to what she thought of the Autobots before the air was cleared about their existence. The feeling... didn't make her feel proud.

Even though they were from a completely different planet, and had nothing in common with human appearances... they had the same hearts and feelings, just as any human being.

They felt joy, anger... loss.

_"No, she couldn't have died...! Lily, no...!"_

Once her mind's eye finished the images before her, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm... so sorry!"

As one of Optimus's massive hands went at her back, she thought it would likely crush her, but it surprisingly felt light and gentle. Even warm...

"You... have nothing to be sorry for," began Optimus. "It's alright..."

Once Diana finished cleaning herself, she smiled sympathetically at Optimus, amazed at his strength and long emotional endurance. Perhaps she and the Autobots weren't so different at all. Optimus wasn't the first one who taught her about differences and similarities. She was glad Lily came up in her thoughts at that moment. Oh, how much she missed her...

Remembering Optimus saying that the war lasted a 'millenia', she wondered if the Autobots could live _that_ long. That kind of a life span was inconceivable, but they were technically extra terrestrial life forms, and weren't from Earth.

"Thank you..." she whispered under sniffles. "Know I know Raf is in capable hands."

"Special Agent William Fowler, is our human representative lesion in the Unites States," began Optimus. "He already knows of Rafael, Miko, and Jack, so if we let him know that you know about us, it will be alright."

So secret government agents already know of the Autobots. Diana was glad they weren't taken and being experimented on, otherwise she wouldn't have her ankle damaged, and wouldn't be talking to Optimus at all!

"What's that around your neck?" asked Optimus, pointing to her necklace.

"Oh, this I-"

Glancing at the necklace, she realized it was floating in midair, glowing with a bright intensity, it was a miracle she didn't go blind from too much brightness.

Diana let out a high pitched screech.

"It can't be...! Ratchet!"


	7. World Tour

**Caduceus**

Chapter Seven

World Tour

* * *

"No... This isn't...!" uttered Ratchet as he observed the pendant under what Diana guessed was a microscope for Autobots.

This is what she needed. More weirdness for today.

First it was the chase with the gun cars, then learning that transforming cars that are from another planet existed... and now her necklace can spontaneously glow. Diana was just going to shake her head and turn away the next strange thing that burst out.

Optimus and Ratchet seemed to be uptight about her necklace. What was so special about it? It was just a pendent made out of meteor rock, and it was special to her. It was an heirloom and reminder of Nevada and her grandmother... Hopefully, she'll get it back once Ratchet was done observing it.

"This isn't normal energon," began Ratchet, turning to face the Autobots. "This is... the Machina Code."

A loud ring left Bumblebee.

"Is it really..." Arcee's eyes widen, lightly wincing back on her foot.

"How did it get... all the way out here?" Bulkhead was dazed with shock and surprise.

The news of learning what her pendent was made all the Autobots uneasy.

"What's the Machina Code?" curiously asked Miko.

"It was an encryption found by the ancients," began Optimus. "The Machina Code was used to advance Cybertronians in knowledge, power, or strength; but only one could be enhanced. It was useful for a time being, but it's side affects left dangerous harm to one who had the code in the Allspark. Thus our ancestors sent away the code, and it must have landed here on Earth. And this, is the core of the code."

Diana couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Her necklace, a family heirloom; was an alien code from far, far out in the galaxy? It looked just like any other stone, fit enough to make a pretty accessory, but it was really a dangerous extraterrestrial weapon? It seemed like she had to let go the only thing that reminded her of her home...

_Grandmother..._

"That could explain why there are break ins and robberies in planetariums and antique shops," mused Jack. "And if this is the core..."

"The Decepticons must be looking for it," finished Arcee.

Raf glanced at Diana.

"And that's why the Decepticons also chased Diana."

"This code was not alone when it came to Earth," said Optimus. "More pieces must have landed at different times throughout the world. Starscream, the current leader of the Decepticons, must be looking for them."

The Decepticons were an organized group, not a bunch of cowboys who spontaneously ran amok whenever they wanted to. They sound more fearful, every time the Autobots brought them up around Diana. Hopefully, she didn't have to run into them in the future, not that she could since her ankle was injured...

"Diana..." she learned that Raf was right beside her. "I know that grandma's necklace meant a lot to you, but... if a Decepticon had their hands on this, it could be trouble, not just for the Autobots, but for the world. Every time, the Autobots risk their lives to save the world, and no one knows it. It's for the Autobots. For us... For the world."

The woman bit her lip, eyes narrowing towards the ground.

The only reminder of her childhood could also bring destruction. If she took it, the world would be in utter chaos because of her, and she couldn't have that on her shoulders. She had no choice but to let go...

"Fine," breathed Diana. "It can stay here."

She felt Raf's arms around her side, holding her in tenderness. After all that happened today, she was so grateful that Raf still loved and trust her. She was just glad that they were both in one piece and alive.

"Thank you..." she heard him utter. "I'm so sorry... for everything."

"It's alright..." she whispered back. "I'm sorry for being such a grouch."

A map of the world on the computer screen began to light up in certain areas and Ratchet began to type on the keyboard.

"The pieces of the Machina Code are in three regions: China, Iceland, and Peru," said the medic. "The code signals are still active, so the Decepticons probably didn't get to them first. Allspark, please let it be so...!"

"Autobots...!" began Optimus. "Roll out!"

* * *

Each minute that passed made Diana's heart pound. Raf was assigned to go to Peru with Bumblebee, but with dangers such as possible Decepticons and other threats, it didn't sooth Diana's worries.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright," he said before he left on the Ground Bridge.

The rest of the three had trips such as this, so they were used to the danger. Diana hoped she could take their word. So many bizarre things happened today, but saving the world? What was she suppose to say to something like that? With what's happened, the young trio and the Autobots seemed to know what they're doing, so the world could be in good hands...

Optimus went around the desert to see if the shards of the code were still around. Miko and Bulkhead were in Iceland, Jack and Arcee were in China, which left Diana alone in the base with Ratchet. All the more reason for Raf to stay behind with her...

She wished there was another human around so she wouldn't have to be alone with the Autobot. The sprain on her ankle was getting better and she could walk with the help of a walking stick, but she still couldn't go along with Raf. Out of all the Autobots, the one who hated humans the most was the one who had to stay behind. She hoped Optimus would return soon.

Sitting on the computer chair, she looked at the human friendly monitors, glancing at the Autobots and their human counterpart's status. The handy thing was, the Autobots could communicate from where they were to the base like a radio walkie-talkie, so she could talk to Raf if he was in danger. Diana hoped that everyone will be safe, especially Raf, and the mission was a success for the safety of the world.

Three humans came to the Autobot base, and there were five Autobots. The only Autobots without human partners were Optimus and Ratchet. With Ratchet's opinion of humans, it made sense to why he didn't want a partner, but with Optimus... Diana wondered if he got lonely without one. With what Raf said about his friendship with Bumblebee, she was glad that he was able to trust the Autobots and enjoy Bumblebee's company.

The room was getting quiet. Too quiet. How could she start the conversation with a robot alien who doesn't know anything about human topics? The silence annoyed her to the point of frustration.

She then felt herself talk.

"How long... how long have you known Raf and the others?"

Ratchet looked up from his typing, and glance at Diana.

"We've known them for about five months," said the Autobot. "Optimus insisted that we keep on contacting them, in case if Decepticons did anything to them. If that were me making the decision, I wouldn't even give the thought a second glance."

She glanced downwards to her hands on her lap. It seems that her prediction on how Ratchet would act was correct and trying to nudge a conversation would be pointless. This made her want Raf's return to be quicker.

"Out of the three of them..." mused Ratchet.

Diana looked up at him, listening intently to what he had to say. Did he have a change of heart?

"Your cousin seems to be a reliable human," he continued. "He helped me when I had trouble with human technology. He's a credit to your species."

Not a word could leave her mouth. One moment he disregarded humans, now he was praising Raf... She smiled. She was glad that Raf got through to the Autobot.

"Thank you... I'm sure he'll like what you said."

An awkward smile was on Ratchet's face, then he turned back to his work.

Cringing, Diana began to hold her hands together to calm herself, but her thoughts still wouldn't settle. With the buzzing unsettling atmosphere minutes ago, she couldn't speak what was on her mind at the time, but she had to get it out before her worries overflowed her.

"I knew that I should have said this earlier to someone else, but..." Diana began.

The clacking of the keyboard came to a halt and Ratchet's eyes were on her.

"I just need to know... Is he safe? Will my little cousin be safe? With what you do, it does seem risky and dangerous, but I know Raf will go through all that to the end, because he's Raf, but if one day he doesn't come home, I... I just don't want to lose someone in my life again. I just need to know... Is he safe?"

Each second that passed seemed like hours. The answer seemed so likely to come out negative by the look on the Autobot's face, yet in his turquoise optics... It was like he understood her.

"Yes, he will be, I can assure you. I promise you that."

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_Hey, peoplesss...! How is youse, is you okay? Is you okay? Good 'cus I wanted to know! -mwuah-_

_Glozell fans, anyone? X3 hehe_

_So, in the review, please place one or two things that you like about the story, or current chapter. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you. _

_Hope you like the storyyyy! _

_XOXO  
_


End file.
